


Not the normal way.

by Bakeneko37



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: It wasn’t that Himchan considered his life was miserable and sad just because he felt his house was somehow lonely once in a while, he just had that feeling occasionally.What he never expected was that he was going to be held hostage inside his own house, nor that he was going to fall in love with one of them and find the family he wanted.[Weekly update.]





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small cute BangHim story because seriously, AO3 needs more B.A.P

It wasn’t that Himchan considered his life was miserable and sad just because he felt his house was somehow lonely once in a while, no, quite the contrary. He knew he had friends he cared for deeply and that loved being with him whenever they had time, that it only took a small _“Let’s meet at the park in an hour”_ in their group chat for them to see each other.

It was just that sometimes waking up or entering his house after a day at work felt cold and lonely, having no one that came to see him once he opened the door was something really hard some days and not that important in others.

There were days he wondered how would it feel to have a ball of hyper activeness jumping on you when you opened the door like Daehyun had Youngjae, the only thing keeping him from actually asking what happened was that he had a pride to take care of. His other friend Jongup had said that maybe he should buy a dog or cat that meowed or barked when he opened the door, but Himchan had got rid of the idea almost instantly. He loved animals, but he wasn’t really looking for that kind of attention, he wanted a less furry companion.

Sighing, Himchan got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, thanking today he didn’t need to work and had the day to think about himself and this feelings that were wasting more energy than they should.

Maybe it was because he did not show how he was feeling to others, maybe people had the wrong idea that he felt more than others because of it, after all, Daehyun once said a girl called him an arrogant diva that wasn’t even that good looking. Of course it had hurt, Himchan still remembered he spent the whole week thinking in what other things people could find irritating in order to change them.

Whatever the reason it was, it had been more than five years since he had a more or less decent relationship, this one being a shy boy that ended up breaking up with him because he felt he wasn’t gay after all.

Shutting the shower off, Himchan walked out of the bathroom and hurried to get dressed in comfortable clothes, picking up a loose t-shirt and sweatpants to spend the day that he catalogued as _shutting brain off_ day.

Picking up his phone, he started to walk lazily towards the kitchen, scrolling down the notifications and messages his friends sent last night before he went to sleep to catch up in everything and probably annoy them later with them, only looking up once he was right in front of the fridge.

“What should I have for today?” He hummed, leaving his phone on the table before bending down to cheek his food, noticing the milk was somehow missing before shrugging and assuming he finished it before, ignoring the shadow walking closer to him before it was too late.

A strangled gasp left his mouth when he felt an arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him back against what felt like a man’s chest.

“Don’t move or I will kill you” The deep voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers run down his spine while he tried to keep calm so he didn’t do it and managing to give a faint nod.

He felt the bigger man pulling him back, almost dragging him back to his living room before the back of his knees hit the end of a chair and he was forced to sit down, still not moving for fear of being murdered.

“Hurry up, Zelo” He heard the voice saying again, but this time making him realise he wasn’t talking to him and that there was someone else inside his house.

Whoever this _Zelo_ was, moved behind him and took hold of his arms, starting up a quick yet firm job of tying his hands behind the back of the chair and then wrapping more rope he was sure it wasn’t his, around his ankles to the chair’s legs, leaving him pretty powerless against the two of them.

“Just take whatever you want and don’t hurt me” He said, controlling his voice so it didn’t tremble, people these days were crazy and sometimes showing fear was something they enjoyed and wanted to see more.

But the one holding him didn’t say anything, instead shoving a cloth between his teeth and tying it behind his head, leaving quite clearly he didn’t want to hear him.

Once they seemed to be sure he wasn’t going to escape, they started to move again, Himchan looked up only to be surprised at seeing what looked like a young boy glancing at him while he sat on his sofa, blinking constantly. He only looked away when the other man appeared, revealing it was someone that wasn’t much older than him, he was tall and looked thin, but judging by the feeling of his arm around his neck, he had good muscles.

Himchan couldn’t explain why, but seeing them calmed the fear instead of making it bigger.

“Go and eat Zelo, I’ll look for the supplies.”

The young boy stood up and nodded, smiling for a moment before running off to the kitchen he had just been dragged out.     

It was clear they were going to steal his things, but he wasn’t that worried about it, he was more interested in why they acted so calmly about it and weren’t really hiding their faces, furthermore, he couldn’t understand why such an innocent looking kid was doing this… and even worse, why he found the second man kind of attractive.


	2. ニ

The fear started to subside in Himchan’s body while the man moved around his house taking a backpack and packing food mainly, along with some medical supplies. The younger was still in the kitchen, he could hear him moving pans and plates around and even opening and closing the fridge.

Thy weren’t the typical thieves you could expect, he thought they were going to take everything valuable from his house and leave him there to struggle for hours till he managed to free himself. He wasn’t really expecting them to take their time and ignore his wallet, his phone, his credit card and only getting food.

After an hour or so, the younger emerged from the kitchen with a plate of almost everything he had in his fridge and walked to the older “Hyung, eat! I made it for you.”

If he wasn’t tied up and gagged to this uncomfortable chair, he would have cooed at his cuteness, but since it wasn’t the case, he could only sigh.

“Thank you, Zelo, did you eat well?” The other smiled, ruffling his blond and curly hair.

“I did! I’m so full… But my head hurts.” He said with a faint pout.

“I know, but don’t worry, it will pass now that you ate.” He replied, taking the plate from his hands.

Himchan needed to admit those two were easily the cutest brothers he had ever seen, unfortunately, he couldn’t think much about it when the smell reached his nose and his stomach growled loudly, making him blush.

“I think he’s hungry, hyung…” Zelo said, moving close to him “He was about to have breakfast after all…”

The older looked at him, those black eyes staring into his own, making him feel a funny feeling in his stomach and body and wonder why he reacted like this.

“Go take a nap, Zelo, don’t worry.” He finally said without looking away from his eyes.

The younger nodded and jumped to the sofa, curling up like a cat and closing his eyes, his breathing becoming even and soft in a matter of seconds.

The bound man shifted on his seat when he saw the older getting closer and leaving the plate on the coffee table in front of him, pulling out a small blade and causing him to whimper and struggle lightly.

“Don’t scream.” He said simply, reaching to pull the gag down with his free hand.

Himchan swallowed, feeling his mouth dry “I won’t do it, put that away.” He muttered, his eyes never leaving the blade in his hand.

The man didn’t move it for a couple of seconds more before putting it back in his pocket, moving to sit on the coffee table and taking the plate in his hands, collecting some rice with the spoon and raising it to his lips “Open up.”

Himchan’s whole face turned a deep shade of red when the spoon touched his lips “What you think you’re doing? I can eat by myself!” He said, not raising his voice since he didn’t want to disturb the one that was sleeping.

“I’m not untying you so it’s this or no eating for you.”

He wanted to scream, break the legs of the chair and kick his butt so hard he was going to jump. But he couldn’t and after thinking calmly about it, he realised the other was being kind enough to offer food when he could have just left the plate in front of him knowing he couldn’t reach it. Sighing, he opened his mouth reluctantly and started to eat.

The older didn’t seem affected at all by his conflicted emotions and actions, instead just focusing on feeding him slowly and making sure he didn’t scream by patting his pocket where the blade was so he remembered the threat. It was until half of the plate was gone that he placed it down and reached to take one of the bottles of water he packed before and brought it to his lips, letting him drink till he had enough.

“Thank you…”

It was in that moment that Himchan saw the other showing emotions of his face, seeing the surprise flashing in his eyes before he managed to push it back down, moving to tie the gag on his mouth once more despite his protests.

A heavy sigh left his mouth when he felt the cloth digging at the corners of his mouth once more, seeing as the man returned to pack food and medicine inside the backpack, glancing now and then at Zelo and Himchan too.

“Hyung…”

Himchan was starting to feel his legs and arms numb for the position when he heard the faint and weak voice, looking at the sofa and seeing the younger whining softly while he rubbed his face, being only matter of seconds before the older was right next to him, sitting at his side and moving his hair from his face.

“What’s wrong, Zelo?”

“I don’t feel good…” He whined, refusing to open his eyes and panting softly “My head hurts.”

It didn’t take Himchan more than a minute to see the younger’s cheek were flushed a faint red and that it was more than possible that he had a fever. Countless times he took care of his friends when they had a cold, he recognised it immediately. Grunting and twisting in his seat, he tried to drag the oldest attention to him, not knowing why he felt worried for the younger.

At first, it didn’t seem to work, the older kept completely focused on the younger, removing the scarf and hoodie from his body to cool him down a little, keeping his attention on him till he seemed to get annoyed and look at him “Shut up!”

But he refused to do so, grunting and trying to point at the younger, praying he could understand he wanted to help, almost screeching in victory when he reached to pull the gag back once more “Let me help you, he has fever” He said quickly, looking at both and seeing even the younger was peeking at him.

And for the second time in that day, Himchan saw the other battling with his emotions, looking between the younger and the one in the chair for a couple of seconds before he stood up and moved behind him, starting to untie his hands but keeping a strong grip on his forearms “Don’t try anything funny.”

He wasn’t going to, he really wanted to help so he simply nodded and groaned softly when he started to tie his hands in front of him, but leaving a short length of rope between them so he could use them at least, moving to free his legs next and helping him to stand up since he felt a little bit weak for the time in that position.

Not wasting time, he moved to the kitchen and filled a plate with cold water, taking a small cloth and returning to the living room, soaking the cloth and placing it on his forehead, seeing the other whimpering softly “Has he been sick?”

“Last week…” The older said after a couple of seconds.

“Did the doctor check him?”

“…No.”

Letting out a sigh, he motioned him to get the medicine he packed before and continued checking the cloth, changing it periodically to keep him fresh and as comfortable as he could while feeling like that. He could feel the eyes of the other on his every movement and on the younger, seemed the other wasn’t a man that talked much.

Another hour and a half went before the fever started to calm down, leaving the teen exhausted and wanting nothing more than sleep “T-Thank you hyung…” He muttered, smiling at Himchan and making him smile back.

“It was nothing; you need to rest now, okay?” He smiled, ruffling his hair in an affectionate way as if he was one of his friends.

“Okay hyung, I’ll do it.” He smiled, pulling his hoodie to cover his body and closing his eyes.

Seeing the other slowly falling asleep made Himchan smile and glance back at the man that had been in silent observing everything, catching him with a small smile while he looked at the sleeping figure of the younger “He will get better… thought it would be good he visited a doctor.”

He was afraid of saying something out of place, knowing that this kind of life wasn’t something that left doors open to a normal life, but he couldn’t hold back to express it either, both were young, but the smallest one looked like a kid and he was worried about him being such a small kid.

“We will stay for the night” The other stated, taking hold of his arm and making him stand up.

“I think I’ve proved that I won’t do something funny as you called it,, ” He said when he realised they were moving back to the chair “There’s no need to make me suffer in there…Sir.”

The older stopped, looking at him with that emotionless expression that Himchan could swear hid a lot of things inside, being almost sure that he could read them if he only had time.

“Bang…” He muttered before starting to drag him towards the closet, taking some blankets and pillows from the bed and leaving them inside the closet, pushing Himchan gently towards it, looking into his eyes before closing it.

Himchan sigh when he bought this closed in seemed like a good thing it closed from outside, but now it was like if he made it for them to use it against him, at least it was big.

He was close to finishing making his bed with his hands still tied like that, seriously, how good he was at tying knots? He couldn’t get rid of them although they were in front of him when he heard quiet steps getting closer to the door and stopping. A part of him believed he was going to let him out and sleep in his bed while the other believed he was just looking for more food.

“…Thank you…”

The voice was just a little bit more than a whisper, but he heard it and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at recognising the voice as the one from the man he said was _Bang_. He didn’t reply, somehow he knew he didn’t have to and that the other was going to be grateful for his lack of response.

Yeah, maybe this wasn’t that bad.

 

 


	3. 三

One of the things Himchan loved doing more was sleeping, it wasn't that he was someone that only thought about having a healthy life, but he really felt better if he slept his normal eight hours, furthermore, he sometimes enjoyed waking up past 10 in the morning. That's why he needed to say that waking up due slamming his shin on something wasn’t something he liked as a wake-up call.

Groaning, he sat up to rub the throbbing leg while he wondered why his back hurt so much if his bed was so comfortable, soon remembering he wasn't really sleeping on his bed when he saw his clothes hanging above him and what looked like his shoes in a messy pile at his left, not even mentioning the restriction he soon found around his wrists. Leaving his poor shin, he moved his hands to rub his eyes that were still kind of refusing to open, he slowly stood up, trying the door in hopes of finding it open but ending with the broken heart when he realised it was still closed.

What if they were gone? Was that Bang guy so heartless to leave him trapped inside there without any way of freeing himself or calling for help? He needed to say he doubted it, the younger seemed too nice to let the other do that and the later even thanked him yesterday, seriously those two weren't normal thieves at all.

it was after what felt like hours for him that he heard noises coming from the door, seeing it opening after a couple of seconds and the figure of the oldest standing there, looking down at his figure sitting against the wall.

“There’s breakfast” He said with that deep voice he had, crossing his arms.

It took Himchan a moment to understand he meant they were going to have breakfast and he was included in the plan. Sighing softly, he pushed his body in an awkward angle to stand up thanks to his bound wrists, gasping softly when the other helped him up and ended up guiding him to the table.

The younger, as expected, was already at the table, his face, although still a little bit pale, looked better than how it looked yesterday and he was smiling a little bit more “Oh, hyung, good morning!” He said, looking a bit embarrassed since, well, they were in his house without his permission.

“Hey there, how are you feeling today?” He asked, going to sit next to him and ignoring more or less the other that was looking at them.

“Still tired, but better thanks to you” He said with the same smile, pushing a plate of rice towards him “I-I made this, I hope it’s not bad.”

Himchan smiled nevertheless, taking the chopsticks the other left at the plate’s side and did his best to start eating, humming in content since it wasn’t bad, he cooked better than Youngjae at least “It’s good, don’t worry.”

He saw as Zelo smiled proudly and went to whisper something in the man’s ear that made him chuckle and smile, humming happily before sitting down once more and starting to eat from his own bowl.

There was something funny in all of this, the way the three of them were eating so calmly and normally felt good, Himchan couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling. He didn’t really want it to end.

“We’re leaving tonight, Zelo” Unfortunately it wasn’t something he could decide and he actually gasped when he heard his words.

“Oh, but… Okay hyung” He could swear that the Younger looked sad with the sudden revelation and that it felt as if he didn’t want to leave, feeling he shared with him to be honest.

The older nodded, picking up the empty bowls and walking to the kitchen, leaving the other two to sink in their own sad thoughts about leaving or staying. At least until Zelo stood up and walked to sit down on the floor, right in front of his janggu, poking it in an absentminded way.

“Do you know how to play it?” He asked, not liking seeing him so sad.

“Oh, not really?” He looked back at him, shaking his head “Do you?”

“I do, I’m a master” He joked, smiling at hearing him laugh and standing up to walk to him, sitting at his side “I play several traditional instruments.”

“That’s amazing! You think you could show it to me?” He asked with an excited tone, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“I could, but… I need my hands” He said, lifting his tied hands for him to see.

“Oh…” He saw the younger frowning, looking back at the kitchen “Hyung! Can I untie his hands? Want to hear him play this!”

The other immediately peeked out from the kitchen, looking with a small frown at the two that weren’t really moving, reaching them with three large steps “Play what?”

“This… jang- jjang”

“Janggu” Himchan chuckled, shaking his head lightly at how adorable he looked with fumbling with his words.

 “Yeah, that!” The other nodded.

Himchan looked up as Bang focused only in him, his expression unreadable at first but soon revealing things Himchan was not sure they were readable for the younger since he was pouting, as if insisting that’s what he wanted in that moment.

It was obvious for him that he wanted to say yes to what the younger was asking, but he could tell that he still have his doubts about Himchan’s intention and he had the right, his style of life forced him to be careful with everything  and everyone, a small mistake could result in losing his and Zelo’s freedom.

“I won’t try anything, you have my word” He said, seeing as he frowned lightly before sighing and moving to untie his hands.

Sighing in content, he massaged his wrists for several seconds before reaching to hold the janggu, crossing his legs and placing it in front of him, taking hold of the two sticks before starting to play it, much to the younger’s happiness.

He didn’t want to do anything for real, it was probably weird, but he was seriously getting used to have them around and it was sad hearing they were leaving that day, but he wasn’t going to say it, didn’t want to freak them all and sound too desperate in sake of his own pride.

Sighing softly, he just continued playing, feeling not only Zelo’s eyes on him, but Bang’s too, the older being slightly more discrete than the younger, glancing at him from time to time while he continued filling the backpack with food.

“That was amazing!” Zelo beamed once he finished, clapping softly “Who taught you?”

“I went to school, I know several other instruments” He hummed.

“That’s great…” Zelo sighed “Is school fun?”

“It has its fun things… It’s hard too, but you look smart so you would do great” He said, ruffling his curly air, not missing the sad expression that adorned the young face “How old are you, Zelo?”

The younger’s eyes immediately moved to Bang who was currently frowning for the question, thinking about it for a second before nodding, keeping his eyes on Himchan.

“I’m 16” He said, nodding slowly and biting his lip.

“You’re really young…” He frowned before shaking his head, not wanting to make him feel sadder or uncomfortable or worse, anger Bang; that could take them away sooner than what they were planning to “But it’s alright, how do you feel about your fever?”

“I think it’s better, I don’t feel as dizzy as yesterday, but I’m still a little bit tired” He nodded with a soft smile “Thank you again for it.”

“It’s nothing, you should take a nap so you’re strong enough for tonight” He said with a sad smile, patting his head.

“Do it, Zelo, we’re leaving at 8” Bang’s deep voice reached the younger quickly who smiled and returned to the sofa, curling up and closing his eyes, hugging a pillow closer to his body and humming.

Once more, Himchan couldn’t hide the smile from his face at seeing him, standing up and going to place the janggu back to its place, turning around and rubbing his arm awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or say now that the younger, and more approachable one he had to say, was asleep. Bang was just fumbling with the things inside the backpack as if he was checking everything was there.

Still, he couldn’t deny that he seemed like a nice person, Himchan couldn’t explain why, but he was completely intrigued by him, he wanted to know more about him, know about what was behind that silence charged with feelings.

“You will need this too” He said after a while, taking out the money he had on his wallet and extending it to him.

“We don’t steal money” The other looked up, frowning at seeing what it was and shaking his head.

“It’s not stealing, I’m giving it to you” He muttered, frowning just like the other was and keeping his hand extended “That kid is well, a kid, he needs more things and you should think about that.”

The frown on the man’s face got deeper, but he didn’t say anything and it was after a couple of seconds that he took the money he was offering him “I always do, there isn’t a moment when I don’t think about him.”

He smiled once more, he could practically hear the affection the other felt for the younger just by his tone and he found cute it was like that “Is he your brother?”

“…Not really.”

It was kind of obvious he wasn’t that keen in talking about their private life, but he was kind of curious, these two were nice and didn’t really deserve to have the life they were having “He seems to trust in you completely, I should be thankful he has you then…”

“Right, it’s good.”

He wasn’t a man of a lot of words, he could tell.

“Leave him with me.”

By the time he actually listened to what he just said, he had already said it and the other was already glaring at him with a feeling he didn’t remember seeing on him before while he made his way to him, Himchan backing up by instinct till his back was pressed against the wall and he had the other over him.

“What do you mean?!” He hissed, glancing back at Zelo to make sure he wasn’t waking him up “You planning in throwing me to jail?”

“What? No!” He shook his head, careful too about waking the other up “I didn’t mean that!”

“Zelo will be with me, not with anyone else” He hissed, shaking his shoulders lightly.

“Just think in him, don’t tell me you saw his expression when we talked about school, he’s just a boy, he could had a bright future ahead if he studied what he wants instead of just robbing houses and live hiding from anyone” He perfectly knew he didn’t really have the right to say it, only God knew what they had been trough to end up like this, but he was worried and wanted the best for him for some odd reason.

Bang glared at him, but he saw he couldn’t find the words to debate what he last said “We’re just the two of us, you don’t have the right-“

“I know I don’t, but I’m thinking in him… He’s so young.” He whispered, seeing as the other relaxed the grip on his shoulders and was just listening to him.

“He has always been with me, I won’t leave him.” He muttered, finally letting go of him and stepping back, walking to the still sleeping child, sitting carefully and running his hand through his hair.

Himchan felt his heart tightening in his chest at seeing his expression, the man was fighting with his own emotions in order to see what was best for him, the way he cared for that boy was heart-warming and sad at the same time.

“We have never been recorded by cameras or something, no one really knows who we are” He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard him, seeing as he continued caressing the blond curls “He could really do it.”

His heart gave a turn at his words; he was really willing to leave him so he could have a better life.

“You would do great things, Junhong…”

_So his name is Junhong..._

“Bang”

The older looked back, his lip caught between his teeth “What you want now?”

“Why don’t you stay here too…?”


	4. 四

Yeah, Himchan panicked when his brain actually listened to the words he just said, but it was already too late and he only saw as the other frowned and in matter of seconds he was being dragged to his room and tossed to the bed with the other on top, pinning him to the bed by pressing his shoulders against it.

“Who you think you are?! I’m going to leave Junhong with you- what you think you’re playing?!” The other said in a slightly louder voice, reason of why he dragged him to another room.

“I-I’m not playing anything!” He defended himself, frowning softly “I just- I just want to help, he’s young and you, you don’t look like a bad person either!” He said, knowing it sounded as a pretty lame excuse, but that was truth nevertheless.

The other didn’t say anything, he continued looking at him with those emotion-filled eyes, increasing the grip he had on his shoulders getting stronger with every second till he stopped at noticing the small whimper of pain he let out. He let go of them and slowly removed himself from on top of him, sitting back down on the bed’s corner.

“I’m not planning anything, you know…” Himchan muttered while he sat up slowly “Look, I don’t know why both of you have this kind of life and I don’t want you to tell me if that’s what you want I just- I just want to help okay?”

Bang didn’t say anything for a long time, just continued looking at the ground with his arms crossed “You’re really weird.” He said after a while.

“I prefer to be called unique rather than weird, but yes, I think I am.”

After all, there was no way someone could think in a normal explanation for what he was saying and doing, that only said you’re crazy or just dumb, but he didn’t really care, it’s what he felt and he had always been a person that followed his instincts.

“Why you can’t be just a goddamn normal hostage…” He groaned, running his hands through his hair “Why you have to cause so many problems!”

Himchan understood, he was sure he was the first hostage that wasn’t mad about them breaking into his house and keeping him from calling for help and instead offering to take care of them.

Now that he thought about it… it was really crazy.

“Well, that’s just how I am.”

♦♦♦

They spent a couple of hours in the room, not really talking, the so called Bang just staring at the squirming figure of Himchan without doing anything that could say he wanted to say or do something, just staring, making him feel slightly nervous, thinking that maybe he was considering murder as an option to his criminal life.

“Hyung?”

It was, thankfully, Zelo’s voice that made the other look away and move, standing up and walking back to the living room, Himchan moving slowly behind him, but staying by the door, looking at both.

“Hey there, Zelo” The older smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair while he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“I’ll be ready to leave in a second, hyung, don’t worry” He said, Himchan noticing the sad tone that lingered on his tone when he talked, but that tried to hide with all this might.

“About that…” Himchan bit his lip and even stopped breathing, the other hadn’t really said what they were going to do, the only sure thing was that Zelo was staying “We won’t be going… not anymore.”

The younger blinked several times, looking at his hyung with wide eyes while his _I just woke up_ mode not fully understanding why he was saying that and almost jumping out of the sofa f it wasn’t for the older that pulled him back by his waist.

“I-Is police here?! D-Did we got caught?! Let’s escape!”

“Easy there, easy there Zelo” Yongguk groaned when the other accidentally hit his shin “There’s no police in here, is a decision made by other circumstances.”

Zelo stopped squirming on his hyung’s hold and looked at him, following his eyes to Himchan’s figure by the door and tilting his head in confusion “What you mean hyung…?”

A long sigh left the man’s mouth before he pushed him to sit on the sofa once more, patting his head “Let’s just say that you deserve a better life.”

Zelo’s eyes flashed with excitement before he looked back at him “Wait… You’re staying with me, right hyung?”

Himchan tensed once more, he said we’re but man that Bang was confusing.

“I am, can’t leave you behind and you know it.” He smiled, showing a gummy smile that almost sent Himchan to the floor for gods know what reason.

The younger seemed more excited than anything and even bounced a couple of times on the sofa, that only said how much he wanted to have a more normal life and Himchan felt happy that he opened his mouth.

“But wait hyung, we’re we going to stay? Do we have the money to be somewhere?”

“You will be staying with me, as you can see we fit here” Himchan finally said, walking closer to both “Just one thing, I’m not sleeping in the closet again.”

He felt somehow proud when the older laughed softly, shaking his head while the younger smiled even more brightly.

“Thank you so much, hyung!” He said happily, standing up and walking slowly to the bathroom door.

“It’s nothing little one” Himchan chuckled, stopping the other with his next sentence “Oh and Zelo, you will have to look for a school for you.”

 This time both were sure the other was close to having a heart attack for the way his eyes widened “R-Really?”

“Yeah, really, I’m sure you’re smart enough to get on the level you are supposed to be.”

A small gasp left Himchan when the younger threw himself to him and hugged him tightly, making him tumble back and fall… on top of Bang.

“Thank you so much!” He said while pressing his face to his neck, ignoring the way they both of them were on top of the other and Himchan’s blush.

“Hey it’s nothing, really…” He mumbled, avoiding the older gaze.

“And hyung, my name is Junhong.”

♦♦♦

It would be a complete lie to say that it hadn’t been awkward, at least between Himchan and Bang. That night, Himchan decided Junhong could sleep in his bed if he wanted since he was slightly sore for sleeping two days in that sofa, he and Bang were going to take the sofa for today and although the younger was shy about it, ended up accepting when he felt how comfortable his bed was.

Himchan still remembered how they didn’t say much after he went to sleep and just concentrate in putting the things he packed back into their place and moved around the house till it was time to sleep.

He remembered too how scared he had been that morning he woke up to an empty sofa, how he feared they had left in the middle of the night and how he ran to the room, only to find the younger still snoring and sleeping peacefully. Feeling slightly better, he walked to the kitchen, finding the older fumbling with something that maybe was supposed to be breakfast.

“Here, let me help you.”

It had been really nice to cook with him and he wasn’t going to deny it.

Youngjae, Daehyun and Jongup, all Himchan’s friends had been surprised when one morning Himchan reappeared from being gone for two days to say he now lived with two _friends_ he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“I thought we were his only friends.”

He heard Daehyun’s whisper, but he didn’t care much for it, he was happy and that mood wasn’t going away, not even with their stupid comments.

In all those two months he had tried to get the older real name, but not even Junhong was telling him, saying it was better if he let the other say it by himself, that he didn’t feel comfortable with saying it when he didn’t want to.

It was obvious he wanted to know it, but he wasn’t going to force it out of the younger.

“School is so hard!”

“Don’t complain now, you’re lucky they accepted you in the middle of the course.” Bang hummed, glancing at the younger across the table, seeing how he was slamming his head on the book.

“It will be better once you get used to it, don’t worry.” Himchan chuckled, ruffling his hair while he walked to the window on the end of his living room.

“That’s it! I’ll go for inspiration!”

And with that, Junhong ran off to the small room they had made for him in where Himchan used to have his other instruments, leaving the two of them.

“With this kid…”

A thing they both thanked was that their silence wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward anymore, with every day that passed, Himchan seemed to understand more the look in his eyes and, as weird as it sounded, the silence they both seemed to share.

Things were working amazingly well for these three.

 “Junhong was seven when I found him, I was thirteen” Himchan looked away from the window when he heard his voice, almost jumping when he saw Bang was right at his side “He was abandoned by his drunk father.”

“It must have been really hard for him…” He was surprised he was finally talking to him about something that happened in the past, but saying that was probably going to end up pushing him away; he somehow knew it “For both.”

“Life was slightly easier while being small, like, people felt pity and gave us food, a one-night shelter” He continued after nodding in response “But it changes, when you grow up it’s just two lazy teenagers that are probably looking for more drugs.”

He perfectly understood that, life had many unfair aspects.

“He was really scared the first time we entered a house, but he has always been a clever kid, learned fast how to adapt to this life, I thought he was fine with it” He sighed, looking at the other “It was till we met you that I realised how much damage I did to him. You understood him faster than me.”

“Hey, don’t be too harsh on yourself, if it wasn’t for you he probably wouldn’t even be alive at this point” He intervened, shaking his head firmly “He’s such a sweet kid, he didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want to make you feel bad, that’s for sure, but he loves you a lot.”

The other glanced at him and nodded “We weren’t even going to enter this house, we were thinking in the one next door, but in the end we entered here.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” He smiled, receiving for the first time that gummy smile he thought was only for Junhong.

“My name is Yongguk” He said, scratching the back of his head “I lost my family in a car accident, that’s why I was alone when I found Junhong.”

“Well, Yongguk, is a pleasure to meet you” He chuckled before he patted his shoulder with a serious expression “I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright I guess, now I’m like over it.” He sighed “I guess I needed to grow up quicker to take care of Junhong.”

“You’re a great person, you know…” Himchan mumbled, looking away from him and to the window once more, his cheeks heating up.

“Sure, I’m just a thief.” He laughed, noticing the pink cheeks he had and looking curiously at them.

“Used to be a thief, now you’re just another citizen” He snorted, trying to hide his nervousness for feeling his eyes on him “A-And where that Bang and Zelo came from?” He asked, trying to change the topic before he ended up fainting.

 Yongguk finally looked away at his question and chuckled “Junhong liked that god and Bang is just my last name.”

“Wow… interesting.” He cleared his throat, nodding faintly “Creative in a sense.”

“I guess we were a good duo” He hummed, crossing his arms and looking outside too.

After that small conversation things continued getting better, in a sense, Himchan was starting to feel something for Yongguk and he didn’t like when things were getting out of control. The last he wanted was making him feel uncomfortable and that because of that they left.

The older on his part seemed too busy to notice apparently, he had got a job as a waiter after Youngjae helped him to get his official papers as a citizen, saying he couldn’t just sit in there while Himchan was working and Junhong doing his best at school. It was a kind of relief he wasn’t all day in there because Himchan was surely going to lose his mind.

Six months went by too quickly and things were apparently as good as they started, Himchan had been capable of concealing his fillings for the other and just focused in helping Junhong with his homework and making food for all of them, Yongguk’s food was a big no and he said Junhong was too young to deal with it.

Everything was calmness in that house till one night where Himchan was just relaxing while leaning on the kitchen’s counter, sipping of a cup of tea while he just calmed his head for thinking too much in certain person.

“Himchan.”

His precious cup almost ended on the floor when he heard that deep voice close to him, seeing the other standing there while looking at him.

“Oh- Yongguk, what’s wrong?” He asked, leaving it on the sink for the sake of it.

But the older didn’t say anything and just walked to him, Himchan was starting to feel his heart beating furiously against his chest while he moved closer and closer, till he found himself looking up at him. Yongguk has such an intense stare that Himchan felt smaller and he almost jumped when Yongguk held him by his chin and leaned in till his lips were pressed against his completely.

He had to admit he panicked at first, but soon he closed his eyes and lost himself there, feeling Yongguk doing the same and not moving away in any form. It was after several seconds passed that he moved back and felt a hand cupping his cheeks.

“W-What is this?” He asked, hating himself for stuttering because, dear, he still had a pride.

“Junhong.” He said simply.

“Eh?” Himchan didn’t understand, fearing this could be a bet he made with the younger and that he just did it without thinking in the damage it was going to cause for him, but stopping when he felt Yongguk’s thumb caressing his cheek.

“Stop thinking things that aren’t true.”

“How do you know I am-“

“I just know it” He smiled, keeping the eye contact at all times “Junhong was grumpy today and made me understand things.”

_“You don’t give me love advises hyung because you don’t even go for Himchan hyung when it’s clear you’re dumb for each other!”_

The boy’s words were still ringing in his ear and he couldn’t stop from laughing once more, seeing Himchan’s expression of pure confusion “I like you, Himchan.”

_How he can be so fucking straightforward-_ Himchan whined, feeling his face getting hot “You do? Like, are you sure?” He dared to question, fearing to hear something he didn’t want to.

“Yep, pretty sure and according to Junhong you feel the same way.”

“That little brat, I’m going to- I’ll take his skateboard away!” He hissed, angrier at himself for being so obvious than the boy.

“Hey, no need to punish the kid for trying to help” Yongguk’s deep chuckle made him whine even more.

“Right- so…?”

“So what?”

“What are we going to do you genius!”

“Ah, well, we will just go, don’t you think? After all, we always go for weird and unexpected things.” Yongguk grinned.

“Ugh…You’re so weird…” He whined, leaning his head into his chest.

“Just like you, you’re a unique one, remember?”

Then again, he was right, he was a freaking unique person for doing what he did and for ending in the current situation, but he was the happiest unique person, not only he found two people that helped him to heal that loneliness that was starting to hurt his heart, not only the person he fell in love with liked him back…

He also had the best freaking story of _this is how I met the love of my life, kids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everybody, that left their kudos and comments and for everyone that read it as well, soon I'll be back with more B.A.P stories because, seriously, AO3 and the world need more of them <3


End file.
